Surprises
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry and Abbie, are about have their second child when they end looking old photo album and they find something surprising


Surprises

Paring: Harry/Abbie past Crane/Oc

Summary: Harry and Abbie, are about have their second child when they end looking old photo album and they find something surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Oc's

"I just got Oliver sleeping. Abbie what are you doing?" Harry asks and looks his wife who is sitting floor looking old photo albums, Harry had save from his family vault before moving to America.

"I was looking your family photo albums, same time as I try to choose name our baby girl." Abbie says and Harry laughs.

"Really, I can't say anything about our daughter's name?" Harry asks playfully.

"Not so much after all you chose Oliver after your friend who died saving many people in battle field including you." Abbie says and Harry remembers when Oliver Wood saved many people in battle of Hogwarts and end up saving Harry's life by during battle against Bellatrix, where Oliver end up dying instead.

"So have any name ideas?" Harry asks and looks Abbie who just hakes her head.

"Oh no I tried chose but since you family likes names like Gondricia, Reneetta, Ileana, Dorea and Cher, which doesn't really feel fitful for us." Abbie says while Harry makes disgusted face.

"Did you know these albums go back to times of Crane?" Abbie ask and Harry just shakes his head.

"Well we can look if there are there any interesting pictures from Crane times and we can look if there was some nice baby name." Harry says and soon they are looking different insane, some too stern, others too insane pictures of Harry's family, until they come across three special pictures.

In one picture Crane is with Girl who has all way Potter looks except her hair isn't messy but curly, her eyes are ice blue and her jaw is similar to Sirius, there is text under picture Mercedes Potter and Ichabod Crane, there is next picture where Crane and girl Mercedes where newly weds and they seem extremely happy and last picture is family picture with text Crane's family Ichabod, Mercedes, Edmund and Anastasia Crane.

"Isn't that Crane?" Abbie asks and Harry nod same times as Crane walks in and notices photos.

"How did you get those?" He asks shocked and Harry explains that they are his family pictures.

After while weak smile comes lips of Ichabod and takes time before speaking "I married your grand-grand-grand-grand aunt or something along those lines, I married Mercedes Potter daughter of Darius Potter and Cassiopeia Potter nee Black, pureblood girl who fall for mudblood boy and it was quit scandal back to those days, but she didn't care her parents took our marriage quit well better than most high born purebloods would take. We were just eighteen when we married and two years latter Edmund born and other two years later Anastasia born, we were happy and things were great until suddenly she had fever and she passed away soon after it. She was love on my life… I married Katrina mostly for duty and the fact my kids need some sort mother figure. But when war started I sent kids to their grandparents and they end up raising them after well you know what." Crane says and Harry and Abbie stare at him.

"So we are family?" Harry asks and Crane nods shiftily. After Harry gets over his shock he gives Crane awkward hug which Crane response equally awkwardly.

"I have living family remember!" Harry says happily while Abbie shakes her head and laughs her husband reaction.

"You must love her a lot." Abbie asks and Ichabod nods and takes picture out of one of his jacket pockets. In picture Mercedes is smiling and laughing happily and Crane smiles like fool when he looks that picture.

"Yes, she was love of my life." He says and smiles sad smile.

"I thin I have choose name." Abbie says suddenly and Harry and Ichabod look at her surprised manner.

"I want name her to Mercedes." Abbie says and radiant smile comes to Ichabod lips.

"It would be my honour, if you named your daughter after her, I'm sure she would love that." Ichabod says and Harry nod approval.

"I like it so it will be Mercedes Lily Jennifer Potter." Harry says and he soon notices that Abbie is happy that Harry is going to respect her sister and give his daughter Abbie's sister name.

Later that night

Harry and Abbie are sitting in sofa that night and they are still surprised revelation between Potter family and Crane and the fact Crane is part of Potter family.

But it doesn't change anything since Potter's and Ichabod one big family.


End file.
